Should've Listened
by CastielTheAngelOfTheLord
Summary: Dean Winchester is a Guard for Benny Standers, a amusement park owner, who wants people to actually see the past. Dean, doesn't want that and tries as much as he can to get it shut down. Finding out Benny needed three certified scientist, Dean saw this as the perfect opportunity to get the park shut down forever. Will his master plan work? Will it fall or will it stay intact?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

As Dean watched the trees bend in protest away from the big metal crate that was being pushed through it. He couldn't help but feel worried. He knew that the new creature that his boss just created was very dangerous and seeing as him and his men are working hard to get it into its new habitat. He didn't know what to do. Sighing softly he turned his head away from the job at hand thinking about his best friend Castiel and his brother Sam. He wanted to make them proud and by doing this job he thought he could but once he started working here. He completely regretted it. He even remembers the fight him and Castiel had before he left.

"_Dean, I don't think it's a good idea" whispered Castiel. Castiel sat across from him on his couch holding a cup of tea close to his face._

"_What do you mean "it's not a good idea" you and my brother are fucking intelligent beings and get to work on projects that you two love. Sam gets to study dinosaurs and dig up fossils and you teach a class about dinosaurs are a licensed dinosaur scientist and help out the big cat and rescue team. Now that I want to go onto this team of men that get to watch new life get created and become a body guard, you want me to just 'not go'" Dean hissed out. Castiel sighed heavily and placed his cup of tea down on the coffee table and glanced over at Dean._

"_Listen Dean, I'm not saying you shouldn't do something you don't want to do, in fact I want you to do what you want to do. But this man…a man that's creating new life…he's trying to play God Dean. And that's not right. Neither for the species nor for the human race. Someone as naïve as that shouldn't even be alive" growled out Castiel._

"_Well I'm still going whether you like it or not" Dean hissed out. Castiel just sighed deeply and looked away getting up and walking towards the coat rack._

"_Where the Hell are you going?" Dean asked._

"_To go fucking cool off since a friend of mine is being a dumbass and is not thinking things through, especially if it's for a species mankind has never seen before or never even interacted with and could possibly get killed or let alone, other people get killed" Castiel screamed out grabbing his coat and walking out the front door and slamming it in the process. Dean was so livid, he picked up a small vase that had some flowers in it and threw it against the door growling in frustration. _

If only Dean knew what he knew now, he would've taken Castiel's worried and kissed him reassuringly. Letting him know that he was staying. But, fate's a bitch and he was there and Castiel probably was working in Florida on the Big Cat Rescue team. All of a sudden Dean heard screaming. He looked up from his Day dream and watched as a man fell from the top of the Metal crate and tried getting out of the way from the opening of the crate, but he was too late. He was being dragged back by the creature that was inside it.

All of a sudden, Dean darted over towards the man and sat on the ground, pulling the man into his arms.

"You're not gonna die today! I promise" screamed Dean. The man was in so much pain that he ended up letting go of Dean and was being slowly pulled in by the Creature.

"Fucking shoot it!" Screamed Dean. All Dean could do was watch in horror as he watched his team pick up, not guns but tranquilizer guns and started zapping the beast with that. Also to Dean's dismay was that he could feel the man slipping more and more out of his hands.

"No!" was all Dean could scream before losing the man to the vile creature inside the crate...the dinosaur that shouldn't even be alive.

A couple of hours away a business man was being pulled a shore by some workers who were helping the scientist find more Dinosaur DNA. The business man could only roll his eyes in complete protest calming that this was a complete waste of his time. Sighing as he exited the board/ship thing, he walked towards two men that sat on a couple of rocks playing cards and smoking a cigarette.

"Hello gentlemen. My name is Uriel, I work for the Roman Industries and I was wondering if you could by any chance tell me where a Mr.….Uh.." Pulls out a card from his left pocket and pulls it close to his face "Ah, yes, a Mr. Standers at?" The two workers just stared at each other for a good moment before pointing to a big hole in the wall. Uriel glanced up and headed towards it, waving his hand in thanks to the men. As he approached the hole, he couldn't really compare it to anything except a bee's hive. There where workers buzzing around everywhere in this small space and some of them weren't even doing their job. As Uriel passed him he got a few…inappropriate whistles and dog howls, till he found Mr. Standers.

"Mr. Standers!" He called out. Mr. Standers looked up from his seat and groaned in protest. Another damn lawyer was coming to investigate on his big work. He got up and walked over to the man shaking his hand in the process.

"Hell Mr. Standers…"

"Benny" Mr. Standers/Benny sighed.

"Huh?" Uriel asked.

"My name, its Benny and I prefer you to use it, not my title" Benny smirked. Uriel just nodded his head.

"Ah well yes, Benny, Mr. Roman says that he is willing to go further in this investigation and he wants to let you know that Me, and one other Lawyer will be coming to observe the park as well. Oh and he wants you to search out three more qualified scientist to come along this research so that he could get their opinions on it" Uriel Said. Benny just growled but nodded. He hated searching for more workers that he would later have to pay.

"Fine" Benny said. A worker came over to Benny, tapping him on his shoulder and handing him an orange sphere. Benny's eyes lit up as he looked over at it.

"What's that?" Uriel asked.

"This is where we get our Dinosaur DNA. You see the mosquito's that get trapped in tree sap and also the ones that are this deep down underground, are usually the one's with dinosaur DNA" he smiled brightly. Uriel just nodded, rolling his eyes still not believing in this sort of thing. Benny started to walk away out of Uriel's dismay and headed outside. Uriel following shortly after.

"Where are you going?" Uriel asked.

"Now I have back to my island and go search for some fucking scientist and see how my team's doing with placing our newest resident in its home" Benny growled out leaving Uriel stuck in his own thoughts.

As soon as Dean found out Benny has returned, he walked towards Benny's office and knocked on the door.

"Who is it" yelled a gruffly voice.

"It's me sir, Dean Winchester" Dean called out. All of a sudden he heard movement coming from the other side of the door. As he noticed the sound of the movement, the door swung open.

"Dean!" He said, a little too happily.

"I'm here to tell you some news about one of your workers" Dean cringed.

"Ah, what happened? Did someone not follow your orders?" Benny asked.

"No, it's not that, um, one of your workers died in the fields today" Dean saddens "His name was Garth Hope, sir, and he was one of the Dinosaur Caretakers" Dean stated.

"Great just something else to fucking add to my plate" growled Benny. Dean stood their shocked.

"What do you mean sir?" Dean growled out.

"I mean, I'm slightly busy looking for three certified scientist at the moment and I can't have a fucking death to worry about as well" Growled out Benny. Dean just rolled his eyes at his boss's ignorance and then realization hit him. He knew three certified scientist.

"I uh, know three scientists that are certified sir" Dean stated.

"You do?" Benny asked. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, one of them is my brother, His name is Sam Winchester and he's working with our best friend Lucifer Novak. He's also a certified scientist and their both working in the fields right now, digging up some dinosaur bones. Then my best friend, Lucifer's little Brother, Castiel, is a major certified scientist. He's taught a class for the people that wanted to learn about Dinosaurs, He's studied them for eight years and he's right now in Florida, working on the Big Cat Rescue team" Benny didn't miss the way Dean's face lit up when he was talking about Castiel.

"Well, give me the addresses to them and I'll go tomorrow morning to see that all three of them could come. To be quite honest with you I'm not too sure about this Cast-e-el fellow though" Benny stated.

"Castiel" Dean corrected. Benny just shot him a look, which Dean backed down immediately from.

"Castiel, like I said, lives in Florida, Tampa Florida and is working at the Big Cat n Rescue site and my brother and Lucifer are working in Dallas, Texas, in the outskirts of the town, near the dessert area. Oh and if you do see Castiel, please tell him to come and that I'm truly sorry, he was right and I should've listened to him" Dean asked. Benny looked confused but nodded to his request. Dean nodded his thanks to Benny before leaving out of the room to go help out his friend Bobby, in the Lab. Benny walked back into his office writing down the addresses on sheets of paper and he looked at his computer. He pulled up a file of his Death records, which was 12, now 13 deaths since his whole dinosaur project and hoped to God that there will be no more Deaths in the future. As he typed away a "Sorry for your lost" letter to the Hope family, he didn't hear the small television set that he kept on the desk, state about the big thunder storm that will be happing later that week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

Sam was digging around the dinosaur fossil both he and Lucifer had found earlier that day. It was a raptor fossil and it was in excellent conditions due that it's been under layers of sand and dirt. Lucifer walked towards him and sat next to him in the sand, watching Sam dig around the fossil with his old tooth brush. Lucifer smiled softly to himself as he watched Sam worked, that is, till Ash, one of the technology technicians called them over. Sam quickly got up dusting off his hands in the process and all but jogs over to the awaiting man. Lucifer sighed watching him leave till he got up himself and walked on over with a little pout on his face. Ash smiled at them both and pointed at the screen.

"Seems to me we got ourselves a full- fledged raptor fossil" he smiled widely "ain't never seen one this big before" Sam laughed softly to himself and looked over to Lucifer and pulling him over for a small peck.

"The process seems to be going better than I anticipated" He smiled. Lucifer could only nod back to him with a soft expression on his face. He truly loved the man he was about to marry within the next month. They've been dating for four years now and they both decided that it was time to tie the knot. As Lucifer was thinking of the day he proposed to Sam. He heard the most god awful statement come from a whiny voice of a mere child.

"It looks like a giant turkey" laughed a little chubby kid, munching on an ice cream cone. He was one of the workers children, who, somehow convinced them, meaning, Sam, to bring this kid along. Lucifer turned around slowly with a look of complete shock and anger on his face that he pulled himself away from Sam and walked over menacingly to the child. The child could only back up in mere fear.

"You see kid, you should never compare two species that's A.) Never even interacted with each other and B.) Two species that are COMPLETE opposites of each other. You see the most damage a turkey would do is snapping at you with its beak. Now a velociraptor, is the complete opposite. They usually hunt in packs, so that if you're paying attention to one the other is sneaking around to get to you and it will take you out when you least expect it." He stated, taking out his velociraptor's claw that he found while digging up stuff, and pointed it at the kid "Now, once it has you where it want's you it will probably gut you here" softly slices the claw across the kid's belly, making him back up softly " or here" smiled Lucifer when he put the claw close to the kid's collar bone and sliced softly over it " That's why they are not compared to, turkeys, they are carnivores and will eat anything to survive." Lucifer softly chuckled to himself watching the kid freak out nodding quickly and ran off to go talk to his parents. Lucifer looked up watching Sam chuckled softly under his breath before emerging out from under the tent that was covering the computers and went to walk towards the trailer that both Lucifer and he were sharing. Lucifer caught up to him and glanced towards him.

"What's so funny?" smiled Lucifer. Sam just turned his head to face Lucifer and his smile wedged itself onto his face.

"When we were talking about 'adopting a child' why won't you, you would be a great father Lucifer" Sam prompt. Lucifer's face dropped and he groaned.

"Sam, we've already talked about this. Children are extremely expensive and their annoying. I mean they poop when they cry and they cry when they poop. There's no point in raising a child that will just cheat us out for money or games." Lucifer sighed. Just as Sam was going to protest and tell Lucifer that most the time children don't turn out that way. It usually depended on how well the parents taught their child, when a helicopter came into view and started to land. Both Sam and Lucifer glanced at each other for a good second before bolting their way over to the velociraptor fossil. Sam raced over to the sheets that were hanging out to dry and picked it up racing over towards Lucifer as they tried covering up the fossil as best they can, and holding down the sheet with some rocks. As Lucifer and Sam where paying attention to the fossil, they didn't notice someone slipped past them and into their trailer.

As Sam got up, he raced over to the helicopter, he tried signaling them to shut their engines off, but they kept shaking their heads no but they kept pointing to Sam and Lucifer's trailer. Sam didn't understand but jogged over to the trailer, automatically flinging open his door and raced inside and closing his door to keep the sand out. As he was watching the door close, he heard the sound of his very expensive wine bottle get opened. He looked up seeing a man around, forty-five, fifty, opening it up.

"H-Hey we were saving that!" Sam protested. The man looked up smiling like a crazy fool. He put the bottle down on the counter and picking up two small glasses that were just lying on the side of the counter. He picked up a rag and started to dry them off, as he did that, he slowly turned back to face the man.

"Hello Mr. Winchester, I'm the one your brother probably told you about. Telling you about my proposition for you" The man started.

"Wait, your Mr. Standers? Shit I totally forgot about the vist" he chuckled softly.

"That's fine, but, uh, how do you feel about lawyers?" Smiled Benny. Sam looked at him with a confused expression. As Benny watched Sam's face for a moment he could completely see Dean being related to this man. They were both beautiful creatures that walked among his kind. He truly wished he could've get with one of them, preferably Dean, since he's known him longer. As Lucifer walked into the door he overheard the question and glared at the unwanted man that infiltrated his home.

"We don't know any" he growled out walking over towards Sam and pulling him close. Sam looked at him slightly confused and flustered before he turned back to Mr. Standers. He just missed the disappointed look on Benny's face.

"Well that's a good thing, they're just coming left and right, nagging there asses off about me needing three certified scientist just so that I can have them vouch for me to have my park be opened and claimed that it's a safe enough place where people could just come on and enjoy themselves" He smiled brightly. Sam just sighed; he explained to his brother that he didn't need this job because of Lucifer and his' project.

"Listen, Mr. Standers"

"Benny" Benny answered.

"Oh, well um, Benny, I already explained to Dean that I will not be going because, both Lucifer and I are in the middle of a big project and we're supposed to be staying here" Sam finished. Lucifer nodded.

"How about this, I'll help out by putting some money-"Benny started.

"Listen we don't-"

"For three years" Benny finished. Both Sam's and Lucifer's eyes grew wide and they stared at each other for a good moment. They both laughed slightly out of nervousness and they both stared back at Benny. Benny was pouring three cups of wine and handing it over to both, Sam and Lucifer. Lucifer picked up his cup, in a toasting manner and smiled.

"To our work" He smiled.

"To our work" Sam and Benny smiled, clinking their glasses together in a finished toast, downing what was in their small cups. Benny knew the deed was almost completed and all he could do was smile like a maniac.

The next morning, Benny personally didn't want to go see Castiel, but what choice did he have. As he was getting ready to go out and meet Castiel he got a text message. He picked it up and read the message, stating that another death has occurred, but out of old age not a dinosaur killing. Benny just rolled his eyes, not really caring about the new death and continued to get ready. Within the hour he was done getting ready and headed out the door grabbing his keys and locking the door as a force of habit. Within the next hour, Benny was standing outside of the BIG CAT AND RESCUE team's base and was slightly shocked at how…small…it was. The building looked at most, like a high school's main office and it was an ugly shade of green and bright yellow. He slightly cringed at the awful taste in colors and maneuvered his way inside. Now the inside was better than the outside. Even though it looked like a vet's office, it had more of a homey feeling to it. The man at the front desk had his head down on the desk using his arms as a pillow and walked over to him. Benny looked over at the bell on the counter and stared at it. He slowly raised his hand and placing it over the bell making the 'Ding' sound. The guy still didn't wake up. Making it Benny's mission to wake him up he started hitting it harder and faster, making up a whole little musical numbers of 'Dings' pop up. Yet the man has yet to wake up.

"SO HELP ME GOD, GABRIEL IF YOU HAVE FALLEN ASLEEP AGAIN AT THE DAMN DESK YOUR GOING TO GET FIRED" yelled out a gruffly voice. A man around 5'11 stood at the door taping his foot in annoyance and Benny watched the kid sit up so fast with a lollipop stuck to his face. The kid had to remember where the hell he was before looking at the man in the doorway.

"Sorry Bro"

"It's boss while you're at work Gabriel" glared the man. The guy was fairly good looking in Benny's opinion. The man looked around thirty, with sex like hair and glasses hanging from the bridge of his nose. If Benny wasn't pinning on Dean at the moment he would've flirted like a slut to this man. The kid at the desk, Gabriel, looked up at Benny with a small smile while pulling off the lollipop from his face.

"Sorry to keep you waiting sir but, uh, why are you here?" Gabriel asked. The man standing in the door just groaned out a profanity, practically giving himself a face palm.

"I'm actually looking for a Mr. Novak, Castiel Novak" Benny stated. The man at the entrance, the one who screamed at Gabriel, stiffened up slightly.

"Uh, I'm Castiel" Castiel stated softly. Benny's eyes widen and completely forgot about all his flaws and thought of him as a whore and the guy that his soon to be lover liked.

"Dean sent me, telling me that you are a very educated and license person in the field of Dinosaurs" Benny started. Castiel was shocked. He hasn't heard from Dean in a couple of years and here this man is saying that Dean talks highly of him. That made Castiel slightly blushed and looked away.

"Oh so um…what would you like to know" Castiel asked softly. Gabriel watched in interest seeing his older brother react to whomever this 'Dean' Character's name is and was shocked to actually see him _blushing_.

"I would like to know if your available to come visit my park so that I can get some damn lawyers off my ass and allow me to open it" Benny all but growled out. That's when it clicked. This was the man that was creating life forms from millions of years ago….the man Castiel told Dean not to go to.

"Will Dean be there?" He asked, softly blushing. Benny just glared.

"Yes, he is one of our commander, and you, Lucifer and Sam's body guard twenty four seven" Benny glared out. Castiel softly smiled but then thought about all the things that could possibly go wrong in this situation.

"Listen Benny-"

"Dean also wanted me to tell you that" He looked down on a piece of paper" please tell him to come and that I'm truly sorry, he was right and I should've listened to him" Benny finished "Whatever the hell that's about" But Castiel knew what it meant. That this man was doing something worse than what they both had expected; nodding at benny he looked towards him.

"Yeah, I'll go" He finally answering. Benny liked the answer; he just didn't like the person that was going to most likely be on Dean's mind twenty four seven. 'Well at least it's a week' Benny thought glancing up at Castiel as he walked to the back room, going to grab his things for the trip.

A couple of hours away, a creepy looking man looked like a lawyer was walking through the small streets of a small island that he was supposed to meet his 'friend' at. He was going to give him a new job to do so he could get on with his job and get that great promotion that the whole place was talking about.

As he rounded the corner he found the man he was looking for. He was hunched over a table eating one of those fattening cheeseburgers with a big thing of fries. The lawyer cringed in disgust but made his way over to the table. The guy looked up seeing the man, startled, but then started to clean up half his mess. The man sat down in the now nice clean looking seat and turned to the man he is supposed to do business with.

"Azazel, I got some more work cut out for you" smiled the man. Azazel looked up from his food, glancing at the man before him. He could've sworn he could've been death by the way his demeanor was.

"Okay, what is it this time? " He asked. The man picked up his suit case and opened it up. He took out a can of whip cream and turned back into his seat.

"You don't have any food to put that on" joked Azazel. The man just glared at him in annoyance, making sure to let Azazel know who's in charge. Azazel quickly shut his mouth a stared at the man with a longing gaze.

"This looks like an ordinary can of whip cream, but in reality" he starts twisting the bottom off and started to extract it from its multiple twists and turns. Azazel looked at it in complete shock as them man pulled out the most important piece.

"This is where you will put the Dinosaur DNA at and then you will bring in to me, tomorrow night to the docks, so that I can get a good head start to get back to my job and once they realize who took it we'll be long gone" Smirked the man. Azazel just nodded his head chuckling softly to himself.

"That is a brilliant Idea on the whole whip cream thing" Azazel smiled. The man just smirked.

"Well knowing you and knowing that you love to eat, we thought it would fit and it wouldn't look as weird as it would with a more professional bottle" smirked the lawyer. Azazel looked at him in astonishment. "Good day Azazel, I will be seeing you again" The lawyer tilted his head in a bow and got up leaving the can of whip cream on the table and taking his suit case descending to his car and driving off into the warm, hot day . Azazel took a minute to gather up all the new information that he just learnt and started to clean up his table growly softly. 'One of these days, people are going to respect him' he thought bitterly to himself, not knowing that karma will soon be biting him in the ass.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Castiel was texting Gabriel to remind him of the work that was cut out for him. Castiel loves Gabriel and all but he is a complete dunce when it comes to work. While texting Gabriel, Castiel didn't noticed the car that was pulling up the road. By the time he realized there was someone there, was when the car parked a couple of feet away from him. He looked up smiling in their general direction waiting for someone to come out of the car. The sides of the car opened up and Sam was the first one out. Castiel walked over to them holding out his hands in a hug jester. Sam gave him a hug first.

"Wow Castiel, long time no see" Sam smiled. Castiel chuckled at that and backed away from Sam, allowing him away from the car. Lucifer was the next one out of the car and as soon as his eyes landed on Castiel, he made a bee line for him and engulfed him in a hug. Castiel laughed but hugged him back. Benny was the last to emerge from the car, watching the small reunion. Benny rolled his eyes, till his phone buzzed. He rummaged through his front pockets finding the device and opened it up. He saw there was a text message from Dean. He smiled and opened the text message.

_**DeAn3: On my way **_

_**~ 3 reve 4 leitsaC**_

Benny smiled, till he saw Dean's signature. He didn't know why dean wrote like that. He tired for a moment to decode it till he saw dean emerged from somewhere around the helicopter. Benny sighed and closed his phone walking towards the Helicopter. Castiel just blushed seeing Dean in all that…gear. Castiel could see that Dean was more of a man now, than he was back then. It wasn't a big difference but someone like him and Sam, possibly Lucifer, could tell he changed. Dean picked up his walkie talkie and brought it up to his face.

"Sector 3, we're ready to move out" He said.

"Yes Sir!" Said someone on the other line; Castiel was still shocked at how high of an authority Dean was. Dean walked over to them and smiled.

"Alright step onto the Helicopter one at a time. As soon as you get on the plain, put your seat belts on and prepare yourselves for a bumpy ride" He joked. Benny was the first one onto the plain. Then Sam got on sitting far away from Benny and then Lucifer did.

"Dean, Will you be ridding the Helicopter as well?" Castiel questioned. Dean nodded and watched Castiel get onto the Helicopter. Dean got on sitting next to Castiel, making Castiel blushed and Benny pissed. Dean made a movement with his hand to the driver and the Helicopter started.

When they were in the air, Dean was contacting his team with the walkie talkie, ordering to get two vehicles out where the landing area was. Both Sam and Lucifer were shocked and Castiel found it very, Attractive.

"Boss, 2 jeeps should be waiting for us outside the gates of the park and then they are restricted to take us to the main office." Dean said. Benny just nodded.

"Wow, you must be proud to be that high of an authority" Sam asked. Dean smiled.

"It gets boring after a while" Laughed Dean. Castiel blushed; he hasn't heard Dean laughed in a long time. Since the incident. Castiel stared a little too long at Dean, getting the rest of their attentions.

"Yes Castiel?" Dean asked. Castiel blushed even more shocked at his actions and looked away.

"Uh, nothing, sorry" Castiel answered. Dean smirked. 'I still got it' He laughed to himself. Both Sam and Lucifer knew back then they had a relationship, and before the stupid fight started they were happy…very happy. So happy they were thinking about getting married and having children. That dream broke when Castiel told Dean to get a job and this was Dean's job chose. But now seeing them interact with each other again…it was a blessing.

"We will be landing soon" answered the driver. Dean nodded, standing up and walking over towards the side of the helicopter where it's opened. Neither Castiel nor Benny liked that idea.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"Castiel freaked out. Benny nodded and Dean just chuckled softly.

"Um, my job. I have to stand over here so that I can tell the driver that he's clear to land" Smiled Dean. Castiel just nodded but kept an eye on Dean to make sure he didn't fall. Sam was still a little freaked out that he got up and went over to the door like that, but knew Dean would handle it. Dean took out his walkie talkie and pulled it close to his face.

"Alright get ready to land" He said to the person on the other side.

"Rodger that" Answered the driver. That's when they felt the helicopter start to go down, jerking back and forth. Dean held onto something that made it easier for him to watch where the helicopter land while not falling. Castiel was getting jerked around almost hitting Sam, who was sitting in front of him. Castiel didn't like all this jerking and neither did Lucifer. Lucifer wrapped his arms close around Sam's shoulder. Benny on the other hand was sitting calmly as if the jerking was not affecting him. As a big thump assured them that they hit the ground, Dean walked off standing next to the stairs, pulling out his guns and standing in a protective manner. Benny unbuckled himself and got off the plain. Sam and Lucifer easily got out but Castiel was having trouble getting out.

"Oh come on" He growled. That's when he felt someone's hands fall on top of his hands and helped him out. He looked up and saw Dean's small smile.

"There you go" He whispered. Castiel just softly smiled and watched as Dean Leave so he could go and instruct the others on what to do. Castiel got up and followed the rest outside of the helicopter. Dean looked up and watched as Castiel got with the rest of the group.

"Alright we will be splitting in two groups. Benny and Uriel will be taking the first jeep with Professor Singer and Crowley from the Roman industries. Sam, Lucifer, and Castiel, you'll be riding with me in the second jeep any questions?" Dean asked. Professor Singer raised his hand and Dean looked at him nodding his head to allow him to speak.

"Why do I have to ride with this Idjit? He bothers me so much" Growled Mr. Singer, pointing at Crowley.

"Oh Darlin' you love me" The lawyer smirked. Mr. Singer growled out viciously and Dean smirked.

"This gives you a chance to actually _meet_ people Bobby! Have fun" he laughed walking towards his friends and family and helping them into the jeep. Dean got into the driver's seat and watched as Sam and Lucifer purposely sat in the back making Castiel sit in the front with him. Dean shouldn't really complain but he thinks that Castiel was still mad at him, regardless of how they are acting in front of everyone else. Dean watched as the crew opened up the big gates and the jeep emerged from its spot on into the gate. Dean revved the engine and followed the jeep in front of him.

About 5 miles into the trip Sam was getting confused as to what type of park this was; He looked over at Lucifer, but he only shrugged. Castiel looked over at Dean.

"Dean what are we doing? What type of park is this?" Castiel asked. Dean looked away from the road and looked at Castiel.

"Truthfully, something beautiful…yet…not supposed to happen" was all Dean said before looking away. Castiel was even more confused as was Sam and Lucifer. As the jeep in front of them came to a calm stop; Dean pulled the car up next to them and stop, turning of the car in the process. Castiel went to speak till he saw Dean point in the other direction. Sam was the first to look gaping his mouth. He slowly opened the door and stepped out. Lucifer followed Sam with the same expression on his face and Castiel's eyes grew wide. A small flash-back came to him.

"_Do you not know how cool it would be to actually see a _**real **_dinosaur Castiel?" a young fifteen year old Dean asked. Castiel looked up from his Dinosaur set and watched as Dean pretend to hold a gun._

"_I would be the best body guard and you and Sammy could be the….the uh…dinosaur scientist or vets for that matter! Wouldn't that be cool?" Dean asked; Castiel thought about it. _

"_That would be cool, but Dean what would happen if something bad happened, like the dinosaurs get free or something?" Castiel asked seriously. Dean watched Castiel's serious expression and walked over to him pulling him into a big hug. _

"_I would protect you…I would protect Sammy….but you….I would die for you if I needed to, you are everything to me….you were the one that helped me through my mother's death and if you can do that….you are just as much as family to me as my own brother is" Dean whispered into Castiel's ear. Castiel's eyes grew wide and looked up to a smiling Dean. Castiel brought his face to Dean's face and kissed him on the cheek._

"_Thank you, Dean" He smiled. Dean blushed, but smiled brightly._

"_Hey Dean?" Castiel started. _

"_What?" Dean asked._

"_I would like to see, if dinosaurs were ever real, a real brachiosaurus" Castiel smiled._

"_The long neck one?" Dean asked, Castiel laughed._

"_The long neck one" _

Castiel was pulled into reality when Dean poked his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Castiel questioned.

"You're crying" Dean answered, placing his hands on the side of Castiel's face and wiping his tears. Castiel leaned into his touch and blushed.

"I just had a flashback, from when we were children" Castiel said.

"Which one?" Dean asked.

"When we were talking about if dinosaurs where real, where I gave you my first kiss, on the cheek" Castiel blushed. Dean smiled softly remembering the small jester.

"It was so much easier back then" Dean laughed.

"I know" Castiel smiled.

"Dean you actually work with these!" Sam exclaimed. Dean laughed getting out of the car, Castiel following behind him.

"Yup" Dean smiled. Lucifer knew that yup and so did Sam and Castiel. He didn't like it. Sam gave him a questionable look, Dean just mouthed he'd tell him later. Sam nodded and walked a little closer to the dinosaur and sat into the ground looking around the grasslands. Lucifer sat next to him also examining. Multiple herds of Brachiosaurus, Parasaurolophus and Triceratops scattered all over the place. Sam let out an unbelievable out of breathe. Benny walked over and sat next to them.

"This…is amazing" Sam smiled softly.

"That, my friend is the beauty of creation" Benny smiled. Dean glared over at Benny and scoffed lowly. Castiel was skeptical and glanced at Dean.

"What's the matter?" He whispered into Dean's ear.

"This is horrible, I should've listened to you when I was thinking of getting this job" he looked away disappointed. Castiel was shocked but brought him into a hug.

"You didn't know Dean…you didn't know that much, all you knew was that you were going to be helping people" Castiel prompt.

"Don't try to make me feel better Castiel…Just…Just help me shut down the park" Dean whispered. All Castiel could do was nod in his general direction. Dean smiled looking away from him and noticed the glare he received from Benny. He pulled Castiel close in a protective manner and glared. Benny looked over at Sam.

"Would you like to see how the dinosaurs are created?"

"Hell ya!" Sam yelped. Lucifer laughed at Sam's enthusiasm.

An hour later they finally made it to the front office of the park and Dean held Castiel's hand smiling. Lucifer noticed the small movement and smiled brightly. He knew his little brother would go back to him, so did Sam. Benny seemed to not like it at all and slightly growled. Till he heard "Uncle"; He turned around to see two teens emerge from the stairs. Dean smiled recognizing them.

"KIDS!" Laughed Benny as the kids nosedived into Benny; Dean could only laugh grabbing the two's attention. The kids face brightened even more if possible and ran towards him. Dean opened his arms widely and embraced them both. Shocking Sam, Lucifer and Castiel.

"Are they yours?" Castiel asked disappointedly. Dean shook his head no, hearing a chorus of breathe relieves. Dean scoffed and he stood up.

"Uh no, they are his sister's. She visits him frequently, leaving me with the kids" Dean answered. Castiel smiled and watched as the kids followed them to the back room.

As they were walking Crowley kept poking Mr. Singer often and that would piss off Mr. Singer even more. Mr. Singer pulled Crowley to the side glaring at him.

"Will you stop?" He hissed out lowly.

"Awww come on Bobby, I've know you for like, ever, and now that you're working I can't make fun of you?" He laughed.

"You shouldn't even be here" Bobby glared.

"I know, but I pleaded my boss and he allowed me to come, come on Bobby can't you be happy that your husband's here?" he whispered. Bobby sighed and turned his head.

"I don't want you hurt" he responded. Crowley looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Crowley asked.

"Benny, my boss, is making my team resurrect these, dangerous dinosaurs…it's not safe Crowley" Bobby sighed looking away. Crowley saw how upset bobby was and pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the lips. Bobby's eyes widen.

"It will be okay love. If anything bad happens I'll stay close to Dean. He seems to think the same thing" Crowley smiled. Bobby nodded and pulled him along to catch up with the rest of them. As Crowley and Bobby walked in they sat in the way back. Benny was standing in the front with some note cards and reading them.

"Today you will watch a small clip on how we create our Dinosaurs" He spoke; as he said that the screen started to turn on and a weird Molecule came onto screen. Dean has already seen this thing about twenty times and was kind of bored of it. Castiel already knew what they were doing, it's not hard to realize that they went and found the prehistoric mosquitos; the new thing that he found out was that Benny placed some frog DNA into the dinosaurs…which is not good, seeing as frogs can get pregnant regardless of what gender they are. Castiel got bored half way through it and glanced over at Dean. Dean was staring at him, the way he used to, and Castiel's heart started to flutter all over again.

"Dean" he whispered lowly, only for them to hear. Dean started to slowly close in to Castiel's face and Castiel wanted this so bad. He wanted to finally kiss him. But, fate had other plans, having the lights turn back on and Dean quickly pulling away from him. They realized why it stopped; it was because Sam opened the gates and stepped out of it. Dean quickly picked up his bar seat and made a beeline towards his brother, with Castiel hot on his heels.

When they reached their destination they were in a lab, Benny's lab to be exact, they saw both Crowley and Bobby around this big dome of eggs. Dean's eyes slightly grew when he saw the eggs…knowing exactly what breed of dinosaur it was. Sam and Lucifer walked around the dome and glanced inside.

"Mr. Singer, what type of dinosaurs are these" Sam asked.

"Velociraptor" Bobby stated. Sam looked over at Dean with a shocked expression and Dean gave him the 'This was going to be the discussion' look. Sam looked over at Lucifer and they both had the same thought. This can't be good. As Sam watched the egg hatch Benny's stomach growled.

"So doc, how can you control all the eggs?" Lucifer asked.

"Oh well all the eggs are hatched here" a random scientist said.

"What do you mean?"

"All the Dinosaurs are Females" laughed the scientist. Lucifer's smile flattened, you have to know that there is eggs' being made out there, regardless of what they say, they put frog DNA inside of a dinosaur. 'For a fucking professor, he's sure I stupid' thought Lucifer. Benny clasped his hands together with a big grin on his face.

"Who's Hungary" Benny asked.

About two hours later, they were in this VIP room eating some extravagant things and as they sat at the table they started talking about how everything is so far.

"I personally think that things are running smoothly" Smiled Uriel "We will make a fortune off of this!"

"But on the contrary, He's trying to play god. God personally put those creatures out of their misery and put mankind onto the earth" Castiel started till Benny cut him off.

"Shame on you Castiel, for pulling religion into this; I should've known Dean would pick people that were not for this" Benny growled "and I thought I would need you guys to convince the lawyers here, but so far they are on my side"

"Not me" Crowley said "if something happens, dinosaurs could run wild out there and we will all generally be fucked" Lucifer and Sam nodded their heads in agreement. Dean picked up his hamburger and bit into it. Castiel noticed the hamburger and looked over at Dean.

"Can I try?" He asked. Dean looked confused.

"You've eaten a burger before Cas" Dean answered.

"Yea but not at a real life dinosaur park" Castiel pouted. Dean growled to himself and handed over his burger. Benny's mouth dropped because Dean's never done that before. Castiel bit into the burger and Benny could've thought he was flirting with Dean right now. Castiel bit into it very slowly and glanced up over to Dean and pulled away from it chewing slowly. After Castiel swallowed, he licked his lips and smirked. Dean was blushing brightly and thought he had a nose bleed.

"That is a really good sandwich" he smiled proudly. Knowing he still has Dean wrapped around his finger. Dean took back his sandwich and bit into it...Benny on the other hand was shocked now one else watched the little fucker flirt with his man. He saw red.

"Alright who wants to go see the rest of the place" he asked. The two kids raised their hands screaming me, me. Dean wiped his mouth clean and got up. Castiel got up as well as did the rest of the gang.

"Um Dean, I would like you to stay back with me, for security purposes" Benny said. Dean nodded and glanced over to a sad looking Castiel. Dean pulled Castiel close to him patting down his hair and follows the group to get outside to the jeeps. Castiel saddened and followed them all not liking this one bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

As they made their way outside, Castiel held his hand all the way to the jeeps. One of the teens, Ben, raced over to Dean with a goofy grin on his face. Dean chuckled softy and smiled at him.

"What's up kiddo?" Dean asked.

"Can I ride with your Brother? He's the scientist you told me about right?" Dean nodded and found his brother. He walked towards his brother and smiled.

"Hey you mind if you and Lucifer ride with the kids? Ben wants to ask you a couple questions" Dean asked.

"Ye-"

"No" Lucifer cut off. Sam glared at Lucifer than turned to Dean and nodded. Dean smiled and walked away to Ben and his sister Alice. He nodded and Ben smiled doing a fist pump in the air. Alice just stared at her brother with a small smile and walked with him to Sam and Lucifer's Jeep. Castiel also jumped into their car, as for the lawyers Uriel and Crowley; they got into the other jeep with Meg, another scientist that will be helping out the investigation. Dean smiled watching the jeeps descend from his view and he turned around to go inside. Benny smiled and followed him inside glancing every once in a while. Benny pulled Dean over to the side and smiled.

"Um Benny; What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked.

"What I've wanted to do since the start" He said and started to lean in.

"Dean!" Screamed one of his men; Dean quickly raced out of Benny's reach and made it over towards him.

"What's wrong solider?" Dean asked, pale as hell. The solider just shrugged and glanced behind him to see a very pissed off Benny. He leaned in and whispered.

"Nothing happened, but Benny the Creep seemed to be coming on to you a little too friendly and we know that you are with someone else, that dark haired guy from earlier. So we, as in your team will help you stay away from him" Smiled the Solider. Dean gave out a sigh of relief and thanked his men. That's when Dean heard people start screaming at each other from the other room. Dean rushed over to the room and saw Bobby yelling at Azazel for making a mess all over his station. Food wrappers, soda cans and such. Dean sighed and coughed out loudly. Benny stopped yelling at Azazel and glanced over at Dean.

"What's going on?" Dean asked calmly.

"This stupid idiot won't give me the fucking password for the activation codes to the park" growled out Bobby. Azazel just stared at Bobby like he was an idiot.

"Ok, Bobby for the last time, you are not specialized in my area, you have to be certified and have the knowledge on the basic coding-"Azazel started.

"Now you're just making shit up boy!" screamed Bobby.

"Okay Bobby, calm down, why do you need the Activation codes?" Dean asked, if it was Azazel's job to open the park then why is Bobby freaking out about it.

"Because our friends and family is just waiting at the park entrance and not entering the park" growled out Bobby. Dean's eyes widen, glared at Azazel and walked over to him picking him up by the collar and pulling him towards him.

"Is there a reason as to why my friends and family are just sitting ducks out there; at the entrance?" Dean hissed out. Azazel had expected Dean to act like this but not to the full extent.

"Fine, here Bobby" gets released out of Dean's grip and sits down at his computer. He hits the buttons ctrl-alt-f2-f10-SHIFT-enter. That was to open the park's doors. Then he scrolled down copying the activation codes to the bathrooms, exits, anything that Bobby and Dean would want each other to have, _except _the activation Codes to shutting down the park or turning back on the park, they would have to do it manually. He sent the codes over to Bobby's computer and smirked.

"There you go loves" Azazel smirked and Bobby knew he must've done something and growled. He turned back over to the computer with his headset on and watched the security cameras, seeing the two jeeps enter the park.

Sam finally smiled watching the entrance to the park open up and he glanced back at Lucifer.

"See, it was just an error that they fixed. No biggie" Sam smiled trying to keep the rising anger down in the car. Lucifer just sighed out and turned his head away from the others and looked outside. Castiel just sighed as he sat in the front of the car and smiled.

"So kids how, do you like Benny's idea of a park" he asked. Ben, the younger of the two chirped up.

"I think this is the best idea ever! I mean real life dinosaurs in the flesh! Wouldn't that be ever scientist's dream?"

"Yea but on the contrary little brother" Alice started "I was nosy and saw that they were resurrecting the velociraptor's and tyrannosaurs rex's, this obviously can't be good" Alice said. Sam was shocked so was Lucifer.

"Wow kid, you should be a scientist when you're older" Sam smiled. Alice just shrugged.

"Nah, too much work, might just be a telephone marketer, seems like a simple job" Alice started, but Sam cut her off.

"You know telephone marketers have it bad, depending on whoever they have for a caller."

"I have to agree" smiled Castiel. Alice dwelled on the idea till her little brother gasped and tugged on Alice shirt. Alice looked down and his face brightens up and he pointed out the window.

"Look sis, it's the Dilophosaurus exhibit!" he smiled, hovering over Sam and Lucifer and placed his hands on the window. Now his sister sat in the trunk of the car, which was inside the car so she crawled on over to the window and looked out as well. She looked for a while and sat back down on her butt.

"I don't see any Dilophosaurus, just nature" Alice sighed. Ben sighed unhappily and Lucifer started feeling bad for them.

"Maybe the next dinosaur will be able to see, some dinosaurs happen to be nocturnal" Lucifer tried to brighten the mood. Sam looked over at Castiel and smiled.

"How you holding up buddy?" Sam questioned.

"What do you mean Sam?" Castiel asked turning around in his seat.

"I mean you and Dean seem to be together again finally" Sam smirked. Castiel's face brightens up and he turned his head.

"Dean and I are most defiantly getting back together, he realized his mistake and wants nothing more than to make this park go out of business" Castiel smirked.

"That's a lot of makeup sex" smirked Sam.

"Really Sam, in a car with kids; really?" Castiel blushed brightly and glared at him.

"It's not like there listening" smirked Sam.

"So Castiel, how long have you and Dean known each other?" Alice asked. Castiel glared at Sam and Sam chuckled.

"A couple of years now, why?" He asked ignoring Sam's smirk.

"I was wondering if you two were also brothers or are you guys friends, or, um lovers….because if you're not lovers I want to know if Dean could be my dad?" She asked. Ben nodded along with her.

"Um, why are you asking me, that's Dean's decision" Castiel looked away, not showing the hurt in his eyes.

"Well earlier I saw you two all 'Buddy-Buddy" with each other and I thought you two would, well ya know, know each other better than Sam, here would" Alice blushed.

"Um Alice, I'm um…with Dean" Castiel said looking at her. After a couple of minutes Alice understood what he meant and blushed brightly and her face dropped.

"OH MY GOD, CASTIEL I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" she yelled. Ben was shocked, he still yet to have understand what Castiel meant. Castiel was shocked, but smiled nodding. Lucifer really wanted to change the damn topic so he started mumbling something.

"God created Dinosaurs, Dinosaurs displease God, God Kill Dinosaurs, God Creates men, Men loves God, God keep men, Men Create Dinosaurs, Men die" He tried adding all that up and Alice smirked, forgetting what she just did and looked right at Lucifer.

"And Women take over the world" Lucifer just stared at her like are you fucking serious, but laughed anyways.

They started to pass the Tyrannosaurus exhibit and the kids started to look out the window. Again the dinosaur wasn't out.

"Where are all the dinosaurs?" Ben asked. Sam just shrugged and Lucifer spoke up.

"I think they're watching us" he stated.

"Dude!" Castiel and Alice screamed.

"What!" he asked.

"Not cool!" Castiel and Alice screamed again in unison. Castiel and Alice stared at each other for a moment and slightly laughed. As the car was moving again Castiel turned around.

"Okay this was really bothering me but why did you want Dean to be your father; don't you have a father?" Castiel asked. Alice stared at Castiel and shook her head no.

"My father died here, after two years later, Dean was here and he had to live with us for a while. He helped us coping with our father's death better than my mom. Then my mom died and we had to live with an adoptive mom" She sighed. Castiel's eyes widen.

"Is she nice at least?" Castiel asked.

"She's okay, not as awesome as Dean was though" She smiled.

"Oh…." Castiel said and turned around with a confused expression on his face. Alice saw the expression and was confused. Was he going to ask Dean for her or is he going to keep it to himself. That thought quickly came left as soon as she turned her head and, for the first time saw a dinosaur and yelped.

"GUYS LOOK A TRICERATOPS!" She pointed outside and everyone turned their heads. Castiel smirked and open his door, making both jeeps come to a complete stop and have a warning sign coming on to the GPS, or in Castiel's opinion, A Global Piece of Shit, and it said "Please get back into the vehicle". Castiel obviously didn't listen and got out anyway. Lucifer got out as well and Ben climbed over Sam, because he wasn't moving and Alice climbed out of the trunk and climbed over Sam and raced her brother over to Castiel and Lucifer. Sam was watching as Uriel, Crowley and Meg get out of the other jeep and caught up to the rest.

"Am I really the only one that thought to stay in the car" he asked himself before emerging out of the car and running up to the rest of the gang. Castiel walked right on over to the dinosaur, where a custodian was trying to help it out, and smiled at the worker. Ben raced on over and so did Alice. Sam noticed that Alice has taking a liking to Castiel within the whole one-n-a half hours they've been in the car so far. Lucifer walked on over and started to feel the dinosaur's sides.

"What's wrong with her?" Castiel asked also touching the Dinosaur's sides and felts near its stomach area.

"Well we don't really know, we think it's something to do with the food" The custodian, Ruby, suggested.

"Oh" Castiel looked over to Lucifer and they both could've sworn that this dinosaur was pregnant considering it's showing the signs of motherhood. Which meant if the dinosaurs were getting pregnant then that meant not all the dinosaurs were being registered into the computer which also meant that there is more of a chance on someone getting hurt. Sam had received gloves from one of the custodians and started probing the mouth and found a piece of bark. Then walked over with a confusion and started to probe (with the gloves on) the dinosaur poop. Lucifer watched in disgust and cringed every time Sam kept going into it deeper and deeper. Sam finally pulled away from it and saw there was nothing there and took off the gloves.

"Don't touch me till you take, like fifty baths" Lucifer said walking away. Sam laughed and followed.

"I just received word from Dean and Bobby, they said to get back to the vehicles" Meg said. They started fanning out and going back to the car except Castiel and Alice.

"Castiel are coming?" She asked. Castiel shook his head.

"Nah, I'm gonna go with Ruby here and go back so I can take some samples in the lab if I can" He smiled. Alice's face dropped and Castiel felt bad.

"Listen, I'll talk to Dean about you becoming his father if you want" Alice's face brighten up and then she smiled.

"Could you be my dad to?" She asked.

"Me, Why?"

"I like you, you're an honest person and I see good in your heart" She smiled. Castiel sighed.

"I'll think about it" She smiled and jumped up and down and ran up to the car and jumped into the front seat of the jeep, which was Castiel's seat.

"Where's Castiel!" Lucifer asked.

"He's going back to the lab with Ruby" she smiled. Sam saw her smile and thought as to why she was so happy about him leaving, didn't she miss him.

An hour later Castiel started walking with Ruby and saw Dean at the Velociraptor exhibit. He told ruby he'll meet her back at the lab and he ran over to Dean. Dean wasn't really paying attention till he felt someone tap his shoulder. Dean looked over to Castiel and his eyes widen.

"And how the hell are you here?!" Dean freaked out. Castiel laughed and hugged him.

"A triceratops got sick and we were able to get out of the car, then I stayed with ruby so I could run some test in the lab here, and then I got distracted, seeing you and I ran over here to say, 'Hi'" Castiel smirked. Dean's face turned red and he hugged Castiel backed but let him go and hit a button on the side of this building.

"So what are you doing?" Castiel asked. Dean glanced over at Castiel and smirked.

"Well I'm feeding the velociraptor's right now" he said. All of a sudden a big black and white cow was held in a big carrier and was slowly being pushed down. As soon as Castiel heard the cow hit the ground, he heard the squeals from the cow and the screams and loud hisses from the dinosaurs. Castiel had never heard something so gruesome before in his life and turned away. He felt arms wrapped around him and, in a way, comfort him.

"It will be over soon" Dean whispered into his ear. A moment later Castiel saw the big carrier resurface the air and there was, literally nothing left of the cow and the carrier was all messed up. It reminded him of piranhas somehow. Dean noticed Castiel's displeased look and pulled him into a kiss. Castiel wasn't expecting that and glanced up at Dean.

"Dean?" Castiel asked. Dean's face brightened and he pulled Castiel towards him. He hit a button on the side of the building and pulled him into the opening door. He then pressed another button and the door closed.

"Dean what the hell are-"Castiel started. Dean shut him up with another kiss and pulled away.

"I really missed you Castiel" was all he said before he pulled Castiel closer to him and lifted him off his feet and pushed him up against the wall. He kissed Castiel roughly and Castiel easily complied with it. Castiel gripped his shoulders and pulled away to gasp for air. Dean started to kiss down his neck and starts to untie, his tie. Castiel moaned and tried reaching for Dean's top gear, and Dean stopped him, pinning him to the wall. Castiel's eyes widen and saw Dean's eyes and saw how much he really wanted this. Dean kissed him again, moving one hand and using that hand to unbutton Castiel's pants. Dean put his hand into Castiel's pants and started to rub his hand up and down Castiel's shaft. Castiel's moaned loudly and tried bucking into Dean's hand. Dean smirked and started to pull down Castiel's pants and started to kiss back down his neck. He unbutton Castiel's shirt and slowly went down his neck, down to Castiel's chest. Dean backed away telling Castiel to wait and, because of Castiel's state he wasn't really paying attention. Dean started to undo his gear and his own cloths, and before Castiel actually could think about anything other than the fact that he's in bliss, was when Dean came back naked and pressed up against his body. Castiel groaned and looked up at Dean with hooded eyes. Dean latched himself back onto Castiel's neck and started to suck on it. Castiel was groaning loudly and he sighed happily. Dean started to kiss down Castiel's chest and latched himself onto his nipple. He started to suck on it and attend to the other one between his fingers, rubbing it. Castiel blushed and bit his lip. Dean moved his hand back down Castiel's pants and tries to make Castiel scream. Castiel started to scream out till Dean pulled away and turned Castiel around. Castiel was gasping loudly and placed his hands automatically on the wall. Dean pulled Castiel's pants down all the way and placed 3 fingers into Castiel's mouth. Castiel sucked on them till Dean felt that was enough of that and pulled his hand away. He lowered his hand down the length of Castiel's back and stopped right above Castiel's hole.

"You ready?" He whispered. Castiel just nodded and waited. Dean probed one finger inside of him and felt how tight he was. Dean leaned into a shivering Castiel.

"No one's touched you have they?" He whispered huskily. Castiel knew he couldn't trust his words but Dean needed an answer.

"No…Ngh….I thought that would…Ngh…be wrong…considering I still had some feelings for a certain green eyed man" Castiel whimpered. Dean smirked and added a second finger. Castiel straighten out his back moaning out in pain. Dean started to kiss down his back and he used his free hand to hold Castiel down. After a while, Dean pushed in a third finger. Castiel had a tear roll down his face but Dean kissed it away. After a while, Castiel didn't feel pain anymore and told Dean he could move his fingers. Dean started to move his fingers and slowly stretches him. Castiel's breath would hitch after every move Dean made with his fingers.

All of a sudden Castiel screamed out in pleasure. Dean found the spot that drove Castiel crazy and kept hitting that spot with his fingers. Castiel was gasping and moaning to each thrust of Dean's fingers. Then Dean took out his fingers just as Castiel whimpered from the loss of contact. Dean picked himself up and shoved himself into Castiel. Castiel screamed out and reached behind him and grabbed onto Dean's waist to keep himself from falling. Dean waited a moment before Castiel nodded and let go of Dean and placed his hands on the wall again. Dean started to thrust in and out of Castiel, and Castiel was moaning with each thrust. Castiel moved his hand off the wall, down towards his own erection and started to jack off. Dean bit down on Castiel's shoulder and started to suck. Castiel was moaning loudly, till he felt that he needed to release himself.

"Dean!" He screamed before he let go, his cum going all over the wall in front of him and his stomach. Dean felt Castiel's ass clamp down on him and he released himself deep inside Castiel. Dean rode out his orgasm before moving away from Castiel. Castiel was gasping and turned his head to look over his shoulder. Dean was walking over to his cloths and started to pick them up. Castiel, started to feel angry. He didn't want to be a quick fuck and be left to want for more.

"Am I just a quick fuck Dean?" Castiel asked, seriously. Dean was shocked and turned his head over to Castiel. He saw the angry look Castiel was giving him and he sighed.

"No Castiel, I really want you to be in my life again…..but, before anyone thinks we're doing something like this, even though we did, we need to get back inside and see what's going on, And I promise that when all this is done…we'll talk about us, okay?" Dean asked, walking towards Castiel and wrapping his arms around him. Castiel let out of breath of relief and kissed Dean on the lips. Dean kissed him back and backed away, walking towards his own cloths and started to get them on. Castiel found his own cloths and also started to get them on.

A couple of moments later, they both emerged from the room and back near the velociraptor area. That's when Dean heard his walkie talkie go off and he picked it up.

"Can you repeat that?" Dean said stopping. Castiel stopped next to him.

"How was you make up sex?" Laughed someone on the other end; Dean knew that voice and his face turned red. It was Bobby.

"How do you know and how many people know?" Yelped Dean.

"Only me and I hope you know there _is _a camera in that room" chuckled the old man. Dean glared at the walkie talkie.

"Okay is there anything you need" Dean growled out.

"Yeah, I need you two to come back in here, there's a big storm coming and I need help with the park faculties.

"Well what happened to Azazel?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure, he said he was going to get a couple of snacks but hasn't come back yet. Dean looked over at Castiel with a serious expression on his face.

"We're on our way" Dean said, grabbing Castiel's hand and walking towards the Lab.

~A hour ago~

Azazel was looking at his computer screen and was waiting for the signal to leave till Bobby looked at him. Azazel tried ignoring him till he got fed up with it and looked right over at Bobby.

"What" he growled out.

"I'm just trying to figure out as to why you think that you're the only one who _doesn't _have to do work around here" he said. Azazel didn't know that the reason why Bobby was trying to start a conversation with him was because of Dean and Castiel near the velociraptor facility.

"And why do you care?" He asked.

"Because you shouldn't be making as much money as you're getting now" Bobby claimed. Azazel just rolled his eyes and turned back to his screen. He saw someone at the boat docks waving their arms around crazily and he realized that was the signal. He started to type some codes into the computer and rose out of his seat setting his watch, grabbing his suitcase.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get some snacks, you want anything?" Azazel asked. Bobby thought about it and shook his head no. They did hate each other but a year ago they came to an agreement that if one leaves to go get something to eat, they ask the other one if they want something; More of a mutual friendship. Bobby found it weird that Azazel brought his suit case but he didn't think too much of it.

Azazel made it out of the door without anyone noticing the suit case thank god, and walked down the hallway. He got to the DNA room and ran to the other side of the security camera, where it can't see him. He looked down at his watched and count backwards from five. After he thought of the number one, the security camera turned off and he quickly ran into the room. He walked over this big round metal piece in the middle of the room and scurried over to it. He un-zipped his suit case and extract the fake whip cream bottle and started to unscrew the bottom of it. Once he got the last piece, he started to open the big metal piece and saw the entire dinosaur DNA they had. He took one of each, a tyrannosaurs rex, Velociraptor, Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Gallimimus, Brachiosaurus, Dilophosaurus, Compsognathus, and Pteranodon. He quickly closed the metal piece and put the whip cream bottle back together. He grabbed his suit case, and hurried out of there. He walked out to where all of the vehicles are being kept and he hoped into a Jurassic park jeep. He revved the engine and zoomed out of the area. He didn't pay attention to the weather signs and kept on driving with a smug smile on his face.


End file.
